Ngidam duren !
by ayaka-.-yuki
Summary: Sebastian repot-repot ke Indonesia gara-gara istrinya. Emang di suruh ngapain yah? baca aja deh !SebaxFemCiel :p    Review ya !


**Ngidam Duren !**

**DISCLAIMER : **Yana Toboso

**Warning** : OOC, garing , bahasanya gak baku , typo *apaan yak typo?*,setting gak jelas

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Di pinggiran kota London, terdapat sebuah mansion mewah yang tenang dan damai hiduplah sepasang suami istri yang syakinah, mawadah , warahmah(?). Namun kali, sedang tidak damai dan tidak tenang karena teriakan sang Istri yang sedang hamil muda ..

"HUUUUUUHH ! KENAPA SEMUA ACARANYA INPOTAIMENT SEMUA SIH ? KENAPA GAK ACARA KULINER AJA ?" protes Ciela Phantomhive , sang istri pada TV flat yang super duper gedenya minta ampyuun (?) , tangannya masih sibuk mencet-mencet remote untuk mengganti channel tvnya . Setelah lama ia memainkan jarinya untuk mencet-mencet gak jelas sebayak 657.917 kali, akhirnya terhenti karena ia melihat sebuah acara musik yang memutarkan lagu artis idolanya… ,'Belah Duren'

"**Mas, di belah durennya masss~~~…**"

Nyanyian penyanyi 'Belah Duren' itu membuat Ciela ikut bergoyang ala Dewi Sisik , padalah dia lagi hamil . Pembantunya yang melihat Nyonyanya sedang bergoyang , kaget dan langsung menghentikannya .

" Nyo.. Nyoyaa! Jangan goyang seperti itu , bahaya buat bayi anda ! teriak Maylene, pembantunya panik .

"Iya iya .." Gerutu Ciela, sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan ia kembali duduk di sofanya.

" Maa…maaafkan saya Nyonya saya tidak bermaksud membentak anda .."

"OK, tapi sebelumnya.. kamu harus menjawab pertanyaan saya dulu .."

"Per…pertanyaan apa Nyonya ?"

" Hmm, emang Duren itu apaan sih ?" kata Ciel dengan wajah innocent-nya. Maylene sweatdrop. Akhirnya, dia ketawa ngakak ampe guling-guling.

" HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ADUHHHH NYONYA MASA KAGAK TAU DUREN SIHH ?HARE GENE MASIH GAK TAU DUREN , SORRY LAK, YAW!" teriak Maylene meremehkan dengan bergaya ala bences Sumampir, dan akhirnya mendapat timpukan ulekan sambel + deathglare dari Ciela.

" Hehehe… maafkan saya nyonya, habis nyonya gak up-to-date sich !" lagi-lagi Maylene meremehkan dengan gaya alaynya , dan lagi mendapat deathglare plus-plus dari Ciela. Membuat Maylene mati kutu.

" Ba.. ba.. iklahh Nyonya .. Du..duren ituu bu..buah-bu..buahan yang ku..litnya tajem-ta..jem , ra..sa daging buahnya manis dan lezat sekali Nyonya !" kata Maylene gugup karena terus di deathglare sama Ciela.

"Yang benar ? Dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan buah itu?" Mata Ciela membulat dan air liurnya menetes ketika ia mendengar apa yang yang namanya DUREN itu. Wajarlah namanya juga orang bunting

"Bener sekali Nyonya, tapi….duren itu jarang sekali di temukan di London perbandingannya mungkin 1 : 100000000… namun, sepertinya saya pernah mendengar suatu Negara yang menjual banyak sekali duren." Jawab Maylene ragu-ragu.

"Ohh , Maylene pleaseeee, cobalah kau mengingat apa negara ituu?" mohon Ciela dengan puppy-eyesnya. Maylene yang tidak tahan dengan puppy-eyesnya si Ciela, akhirnya berpikir keras untuk mengingat-ngingat nama Negara itu. Dan akhirnya..

"AHA, Aku tau jawabannya !" kata Maylene semangat dengan gaya seperti iklan-iklan obat anti busung lapar (?)

Ciela sweatdrop tapi sadar lagi.

"Hah, apa kau tau Negara itu, Maylene? Cepat beritahu aku !" kata Ciela semangat walaupun sempet sweatdrop tadi.

" Hmm…sepertinya nama Negara itu Indonesia .." jawab Maylene dangan bergaya keselek homes (Sherlock homes maksudnya~)

" HOREEEEEE, terima kasih Maylene ! Aku sudah memaafkan kamu kok , sudah sana kamu kembali ke tempatmu , aku mau calling papih Sebastiankuuuh dulu mau minta beliin duren di Indonesia! HUSH HUSH !" kata Ciela girang sambil ngusir Maylene kayak ngusir kambing tetangga. Sehabis ngusir Maylane , Ciela langsung mengembil hp belekberinya untuk menelpon suaminya , Sebastian.

Di ruangan direktur Michephantom Corp,

"**Susis uwoo, uwooo susis .. uwouwouwo…. suami sien istri** ~~"

Suara ringtone hp membuat seorang pria tampan*hoek*, kaget . Dia lah sang suami , Sebastian Michelis. Ia langsung mengambil hp X123456-nya yang tergolek lemah di atas meja kerjanya dengan malas.

" Cihh, siapa sih yang mengganggu gue lagi sibuk begenee !" protes Sebastian sambil melihat nama yang tertera di layar hpnya, ' My honey, sweety,baby, muach-muach', –hoek !-, yang ternyata yang menelpon adalah sang Istri, Ciela. Sebastian buru-buru menekan tombol ijo di hpnya .

"Halo sayang, kenapa kamu nelpon jam segini sih , kamu tau kan aku lagi sibuk .." kata Sebastian selembut mungkin .

" Hehe , maaf yah mamih nelpon pas papih lagi sibuk ..aku cuma mau mesen sesuatu kok ama kamu .."

" Mesen apa sayang ? ntar pulang kerja aku beliin deh .."

Hmm, aku sebenernya penasaran ama buah duren yang tadi di ceritain Maylene, kamu bisa beliin aku Duren kan?"

DUG. –bunyi jantung Sebastian yang udah terinpeksi flu(?) –gak nyambung-

"WATDEPAK?emang beli di mana tuh buah ? di sinikan jarang banget ada ! Kenapa gak ngidam yang lain aja sih !"

"Ihh, sayang kok kamu kok jadi kasar sih, katanya kamu akan memenuhi semua permintaanku ..tapi kenapa Duren gak boleh? Kamu jahat … Hiks Hiks"

"eh-eh maafkan aku sayang, aku gak sengaja .. maaf yaah… iya deh aku beliin , tapi di mana belinya ? aku gak tau sayang …."

" Kata Maylene sih di Negara Indonesia banyak jual duren .."

"ohh ya udah deh , tapi aku bisanya besok ke Indonesianya kalo mau beli Duren…gak apa-apa kan sayang?"

"Iyah gak apa-apa kok ..Sudah dulu yaaa sayangggg cuman itu kok yang mau aku omongin ! Dadah sayang , kerja yang semangat yahhh ,, MUaaaaachhhh !" Dengan kalimat terakhir itu akhirnya Ciela menekan tombol merah di belekberinya di sebrang sana.

Sementara itu, Sebastian hanya bisa pasrah meratapi nasibnya yang mempunyai istri yang lagi ngidam dengan permintaan yang tidak berperikemanusian. Mau apa lagi ? Dia sudah berjanji pada ayahnya Ciela, Vincent Phantomhive agar tidak menyakiti Ciela sepikonanomikro-pun . Kalau sampai itu terjadi , mungkin Sebastian udah di kubur idup-idup kali ama si Vincent.

Esoknya, Sebastian pun akan memenuhi permintaan Sang Istri . Ia akan berangkat ke Indonesia akan menaiki Pesawat GULING-373-600 pribadinya *biasalah orang kaya gitu loh!*. Sang Istri dan para babu-babu yang ceria di keluarga MichePhantom mengatarkannya dengan air mata.

"Finnian, Maylene, Pak Tanaka jaga Istriku baik-baik jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya !"

"OK !" jawab Finnian sang tukang kebon dengan mebuka mulut selebar-lebarnya(?)

"Ba..baik" jawab Maylene dengan gugup

"Ho ho ho .." jawab pak tanaka yang yang kerjanya cuman minum teh di Mansion MichePhantom.

"Bagus!" jawab Sebastian . Kini pandangannya ke arah wanita cantik yang sedang di peluknya, Sang Istri

" Mamihhh , Papih berangkat dulu mau beli duren buat Mamih di Indonesia , Di rumah baik-baik yaa~~ jangan nangis dong sayang .."

"Hiks .. Hiks .. papih perginya jangan lama-lama yahh .. terus papih harus telpon mamih tiap 30 menit sekali yaa , hiks hiks .." tangis Ciela sedikit buaya (?)

" Iya..iya tenang aja sayang .. apa sich yang gak buat kamuuh !" gombal Sebastian.

"Hiks .. iya dehh .. hati hati ya pihhh ! O'iya , AWAS ya , jangan ampe kamu selingkuh disana, Mengerti !" kata Ciela yang tadinya nangis buaya sekarang jadi serem kayak kunti yang lagi boker(?) karena ada aura-aura*cieehh aura* hitam di sekeliling Ciela.

"O…kee deh , Pa…pih gak bakal selingkuh, Suwer dah ! jawab Sebastian gugup , tangannya membentuk lambang 'PEACE'.

-inner Sebastian : 'buset dah , baru juga tadi gw baru mau niat nyari cewek di Indonesia, udah ketauan! Sial!'- *huuu , idung belang huuuuuuuu*

"Hmm .. saatnya papih berangkat , Mamih baik-baik yah di rumah.. Dadah Mamih, muaacchh ..-hoek!-" kata Sebastian mulai menaiki pesawatnya sambil berkiss-bye ria dengan istrinya.

"iyaaahh papihh , dadah ! muachhh.."balas Ciela pada suaminya sambil berkiss-bye juga.

Pesawat pribadi keluarga MichePhantom lepas landas menuju Indonesia untuk mencari Duren.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Di Indonesia, tepatnya di bandara Soekarno-Hatta,

Sebastian turun dari pesawat-nya dengan celeng(?) sehabis menempuh perjalanan selama 7jam 43menit 25 detik. Gimana gak celeng coba, wong' yang jadi pilotnya si Bard , udah tau tuh orang bringas, masa bukannya nyetir tuh pesawat malah maenan senjata yang baru dia beli dari Noerdin M. Top, teroris dunia. Maka jadilah pesawat yang yang Sebastian naiki sempat menabrak genteng warga sekitar dan jatuh di tepat kawah tangkuban perahu, sehingga warna pesawat yang tadinya putih bersih jadi warna kuning keijoan yang dapat membuat siapapun yang lihat pengen muntah (?).

Sadar dari 'kecelengan-nya', Sebastian yang bertujuan mencari duren ke Indonesia langsung bertanya pada penduduk sekitar untuk nanya di mana tempat untuk beli duren.

" Permisi dek, mau Tanya dong di mana yah tempat beli duren?" Tanya Sebastian pada seorang anak yang sedang sendirian sambil ngorek hidungnya alias ngupil.

"Tobi anak baik ! Tobi anak baikkk!" balas anak itu , yang di ketahui bernama Tobi. Sebastian sweatdrop. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang perempuan muda berambut ungu dan seorang pria yang berambut orange dengan pearching di mana-mana menghampiri Tobi dan Sebastian.

"Maaf pak, anak saya ini autis, jadi kalo di Tanya apapun pasti jawabnya,'Tobi anak Baik'…" kata perempuan muda berambut ungu serta anggukan pria di sampingnya yang ternyata orang tua Tobi yang bernama Konan dan Pein. *lha? nyambung ke naruto ? Lanjuuuut!*

"Ohh begitu ya.. terus kenapa dia di tinggalkan di sini ?"

" Hehe, tadinya kami berdua pikir bahwa kami ingin membuangnya saja, karena anak ini sangatlah merepotkan namun kalo di pikir-pikir dia bisa berguna juga buat jadi pemulung !" jawab Konan bersemangat *kejem*. Sebastian sweatdrop.

"Errr.. baiklah ..o'iya saya mau tanya di mana yah tempat beli duren yang ada di dekat sini?"

"Oh itu sih gampang , lo tinggal lurus aje ke kanan terus ada perampatan belok kiri. Abis belok kiri lo ke lingkaran monas aja , lo muter-muter di situ dah ampe 7 kali . abis itu .. bla bla bla.." Oceh Konan dengan bahasa gaholnye, sementara itu si Sebastian langsung kabur ngindarin tuh 1 keluarga gila *di gaplok tobi dll*, sambil komat kamit gak jelas.

'Ihhh .. mending gue ngindar aja dah daripada gue ketularan mereka' kata suara hati Sebastian.

Lalu, Sebastian kembali mencari bantuan lagi untuk menemukan tukang duren. Ketika sedang mencari bantuan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang manusia yang gendernya gak jelas dan berambut merah memeluk Sebastian dari belakang.

" aku rindu padamuuuuuuuuu …ternyata Tuhan sudah menyatukan kitaaa di sini !" kata manusia itu yang ternyata si Grell sambil meluk Sebastian kenceng. Si Sebastiannya mah langsung muntaber liat muka tuh bences.

"Sebbykuu kamu ngapain ke Indonesia? Kamu kangen aku yah?" kata Grell, banci setengah idup masih meluk-meluk Sebastian.

"Heh, siapa bilang mau nemuin kamu, wong' saya lagi nyari duren buat istri saya di London kok .." jawab Sebastian santai dengan logat jawanya yang kentel sekentel umbel(?), setengah jijik karena masih di peluk ama si banci.

"WTH ? ISTRIIII? SEJAK KAPAN? AMA SIAPA?" amuk Grell tidak percaya dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Sebastian.

"Hmm… sejak tahun lalu ama Ciela Phantomhive, anaknye Bang Vincent Phantomhive, makelar minyak tanah(?). Ih, gak up-to-date amat sih loh, masa berita pernikahan seleb kayak gue aja gak tau, gak punya TV lo yah di rumah?" jawab Sebastian santai sekalian pamer en narsis juga(?)

"WHATTT? SI CIELAAAA ITU? OHHH TEGANYA KAU TINGGALKAN AKU SEBBY , PADAHAL AKU TELAH LAMA MENUNGGUMUUUU~~~! HUWAAAAA!" tangis Grell meledak. Dia nangis di tanah kuburan sambil guling-guling gak karuan(?)

"Yaa… itu sih DERITA LOE!" kata Sebastian langsung pergi kabur meninggalkan korban di TKP dengan kejam(?).

"Huahhh , sial banget deh gue di Indonesia, udah ketemu ama keluarga yang isinya stress semua , nambah lagi tuh ketemu ama banci gila!"

"Hahhhhh di mana sih tuh tukang dureeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn , gue pengen cepet balik ke London nehhhhh!"

"TUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG DUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN, KELUARLAH KAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" suara Sebastian menggema karena saking keselnya. Sementara itu, seorang pria berambut panjang kayak gondoruwo yang sedang menentang sebuah bakul yang isinya DUREN, mendekati Sebastian.

"Khu khu khuu .. apa kau memanggilku ,Sebastian?" kata si pria gonduruwo. Sebastian terkejut .

"UNDERTAKER? NGAPAIN LO DI SINI?"teriak Sebastian ampe matanya melotot kayak lirik lagu hits saat ini 'Keong Racun'.

"Khu..khu..khu..bukannya kau yang memanggilku,Sebastian? Jadi gue ada di sini .. guekan sekarang tukang duren.."

" whattt? Kau tukang duren?"

" Ya iya lah, lo pikir gue tukang sol sepatu ? Udah tau gue bawa duren !"

"Kami-sama ternyata kau masih sayang padakuuuuuuuuuuu, terima kasiihhh!", Sebastian sujud syukur.

"Hey Undertaker berapa harganya duren yang lo bawa ? Sini gue beli semua!"

"Ohh, lo mau ngeborong? Ini semua gue hargain $1miliar,tenang aja itu masih gue diskonin kok.."

"WHAT? $1miliar gile aja lo ? Apaan , segitumah cmn 500 rb ! ngibul aje lo!"

" Heh, gue hargain mahal soalnya gue ngambil diem-diem dari rumah Pak Juki, teangga gue tau yang galaknya kayak anjing healder . Ini nih duren sakti, apapun yang lo minta pasti di kabulin ama ni duren *sesat*!", promo Undertaker *dasar pedagang!*

"Hahhh, terserah apa kate lo dah gue gak peduli, gue pengen cepet-cepet balik ke London! O'iya kasih diskon dong, masa duren segitu $1miliar, turunin dong harganya!"

"Iya deh gue turunin jadi $1juta.."

"Ok deh deal ! sini duren nya! gue mau langsung balik ke London! Mau ngasih ni duren ke Istri gue! Dadah !" kata Sebastian sambil transaksi blekmarket ama si Undertaker.

Selesai bertransaksi , Sebastian langsung menuju bandara Soekarno-Hatta untuk menaiki pesawatnya. Di pesawat, sudah ada si Bard, pilotnya yang setia menunggu. Dan tak lama kemudian pesawat GULING 737-600 pun meninggalkan Indonesia.

Di London….

Sebastian pun pulang dengan riang gembira. Ia tidak sabar menunjukan duren yang sudah ia beli dangan susah payah pada istrinya di rumah.

Sesampainya Di rumah ….

"Mamihhhhh …papih pulang bawa pesenan mamihhhhhh…." Teriak Sebastian memanggil istrinya.

"Papihhhhhh~~~~ mana durennyaaa?~~" tanya Ciela manja.

"Nihhh .."balas Sebastian sambil nyerahin sebakul duren pada istrinya.

"Huaaaahh papihhh kereennn , makasihh yahhh papih.."

"Sama-sama.."

**~Omake~**

Esoknyaaa..

" Papihhhh, beliin mamih terasi yang ikannya dari pedalaman laut Segitiga Bermuda dong, Pihhh!"

"WHAT?"

**~Owari 1~**

*** Author : "O'iya, mau tau si Bard kemana pas si Sebastian sibuk nyari tukang duren? *readers : mauuuuu!-maksa-*.Ternyata, si Bard maen PB di warnet , gara-gara ia melihat banyak sekali anak-anak Indonesia yang ngomongin soal tuh game online tembak-tembakan!

*author: -di bakar readers gara-gara ngomong gak penting-*

~**bener-bener owari**~ *di tampol*

haduhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh jelek ya? aneh yaaa?

maklum deh saya masih baru di sini =="

o'iya jangan lupa :

R

E

V

I

E

W

please ! :D


End file.
